Cupcake
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Kurt tiene muchas cosas que hacer y esta vez Blaine le echa una mano. Traducción autorizada por Chloe Winchester. Klaine.


Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen: **Kurt tiene muchas cosas que hacer y esta vez Blaine le echa una mano.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Cupcake**

* * *

Kurt tarareó suavemente, metiendo una bandeja de magdalenas en el horno, girando sobre sus pies y agarrando un bol, batiendo más mezcla para cupcakes y bailando al ritmo de la serena música que sonaba desde la radio que estaba en la encimera.

Blaine le observaba desde la puerta, sonriendo para sí mismo. Kurt estaba horneando unas seis docenas de cupcakes para la feria de pasteles de mañana. Esperaba que venderles dulces a la escuela y a la tienda les permitiese reunir más dinero para este viaje a las Nacionales.

Toda la casa olía absolutamente delicioso, lo que era de esperar cuando Kurt estaba cocinando, pero no era por lo que Blaine estaba babeando.

Estaba mirando a su divino novio danzar por la cocina, con esa camisa de cuello bajo y manga larga mostrando ese precioso cuello, que estaba cubierto por un delantal espolvoreado de harina.

Se acercó, envolviéndole con sus brazos. Kurt brincó de sorpresa, sonriendo un poco al verle.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —instó, enterrando la cara en su cuello. Kurt soltó una risita, alejándose de él.

—Sabes exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. Tengo un montón de cupcakes que mezclar, hornear, glasear y decorar antes de mañana gracias a la encantadora organización de Finn —gimió.

—Yo puedo ayudar —ofreció Blaine. Kurt suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—No, cielo, no puedes. No podrías hornear algo ni para salvar tu vida, lo máximo que puedes hacer es sacar algo del horno —dijo, riendo por lo bajo. Blaine sonrió, suspirando.

—Es cierto. Es que... no quiero que te quedes despierto hasta las cuatro de la mañana.

—Sólo será hasta la medianoche —resopló—. Pero tengo que ordenar pizza para papá, Carole y Finn, y asumo que para ti también. —Blaine asintió—. Mañana tengo que entregar un collage para francés, un trabajo de inglés que necesito editar y...

—Shh. —Blaine presionó un dedo sobre sus labios—. Puedo editar el trabajo y hacer un buen collage, bebé. Y sé cómo marcar un número. —Le besó la mejilla—. Tú sólo preocúpate por tus cupcakes, llámame si necesitas algo y no te angusties por nada.

Kurt suspiró ligeramente, como si un peso hubiese sido levantado de sus hombros casi descubiertos. Envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine, besándole con fuerza.

—Eres un santo, te amo tanto —dijo en voz baja.

—Yo también te amo.

Le abrazó fuertemente por un momento. —Iré a ordenar pizza.

—Todo lo que necesitas para el collage está en la mesa. Dios, no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto por mí —susurró, acariciándole la nariz con la propia.

—Cocina.

Kurt no le dijo a Blaine que su trabajo era de casi once páginas. Éste las editó sin queja alguna. Lavó la ropa sucia —lo que fue sobre todo para dejar la lavadora y la secadora libres para Caroline— y durante todo ese tiempo Kurt casi murió haciendo un montón de cupcakes y glaseado.

Cuando las cosas finalmente se calmaron, el horno ya frío, las bandejas preparadas y guardadas, Kurt estaba casi dormido en la encimera. Tenía un poco de chocolate en la nariz y cada vez que exhalaba una pequeña nube de harina se levantaba frente a él.

Blaine no pudo contener una sonrisa. Caminó hacia él, pasándole los dedos por su cabello castaño. Burt se asomó por la esquina, mirando a su hijo y a Blaine.

—¿No tienes toque de queda? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Mis padres están fuera de la ciudad —explicó el moreno—. Sólo me aseguro de que Kurt vaya a la cama. —Burt asintió.

—Gracias por ayudarlo —dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia su hijo dormido. Blaine volvió a sonreír.

—Si él está feliz, también yo —respondió suavemente. Burt asintió, sonriendo sólo un poco antes de marcharse.

—Kurt —susurró Blaine, acariciándole el cabello—. Kurt, despierta, cariño.

Kurt abrió los ojos lentamente, sentándose de inmediato.

—Están...

—Lo terminaste todo, calma —le tranquilizó Blaine—. Pero tienes que ir a dormir.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, todavía adormilado, parpadeando despacio. Blaine le sonrió con simpatía, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Casi la una de la mañana. Ven aquí. —Le alzó, haciendo que un pequeño «¡oh!» escapara de la garganta de Kurt. Éste se sonrojó al apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho de Blaine.

—Puedo caminar, sabes —susurró, con los ojos casi cerrados. Blaine sonrió de oreja a oreja, besándole la sien mientras subía las escaleras—. ¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?

El chico moreno acomodó a su novio en la cama que estaba contra la pared, ayudándole a quitarse las botas y el delantal.

—¿Cómo es que eres lo más increíble del mundo? —susurró Kurt después que Blaine le diera un beso suave. Éste rió un poco.

—Supongo que es contagioso —le acarició la nariz, sentándose a su lado. Kurt se sentó en su regazo, abrazándole fuerte.

—¿Puedes quedarte hasta que me quede dormido? —susurró.

—Por supuesto. —Blaine le besó la mejilla, abrazándole y meciéndole. Kurt suspiró, inclinándose hacia sus labios, besándolo con intensidad. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, incrementando la pasión y la fiebre entre ellos. Blaine gimió por lo bajo, temblando un poco—. Se supone que tienes que dormir —susurró, su aliento frío contra los labios húmedos de Kurt.

—Encontré algo mejor que hacer. —Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. Estaban besándose de nuevo, con más intensidad que antes, enredándose uno sobre el otro mientras pasaban los segundos.

—Lo siento —susurró Blaine, besándole la frente—. Pero no tomé una siesta. Debería ir a casa, lo que significa que tú tienes que relajarte y dormir un poco.

—Gracias, _papá _—bromeó Kurt, sonriéndole con calidez y enterrando la nariz en su camisa. Blaine le miró, y a su cuello expuesto, tan suave y pálido.

Se inclinó, rozando la piel con sus labios, olfateando eseembriagador olor a vainilla y azúcar. —Kurt —murmuró, haciendo que a éste se le erizara la piel. Se estremeció un poco.

—Deja de provocarme y sólo bésame —dijo. Blaine obedeció, suspirando por el dulce e intenso sabor de su piel. Como miel...

Kurt se mordió el labio, suspirando pesadamente. —Si papá entra...

—Finges que estás dormido —dijo Blaine en voz baja.

Volvieron a besarse, despacio, acostados en la cama, abrazándose fuerte, largos dedos delgados trazando formas invisibles en la nuca de Blaine.

—No hacemos esto con suficiente frecuencia —dijo Kurt. Blaine sonrió.

—Amén.

Se chuparon los labios acaloradamente, jadeando, perdidos uno en el otro.

—Dios, te amo —susurró Kurt.

—Yo también te amo. Tanto...

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los besos se volvieran perezosos, sus respiraciones profundizándose y desacelerándose, y así se quedaron dormidos. La mejilla de Kurt estaba apoyada contra su cráneo y la cara de Blaine metida en el cuello de éste.

Burt frunció el ceño al pasar por la habitación de Kurt, mirando a su hijo con su novio estirado sobre él. Soltó un suspiro, notando la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Kurt, contento y envolviendo a Blaine en sus brazos. De verdad lo amaba.

Se enderezó, dejando la puerta entreabierta mientras atravesaba el pasillo, sólo por precaución.

Kurt suspiró tranquilamente, enterrando aun más su cara en el cabello de Blaine, soñando dichoso.

Y pensar que todo esto había comenzado con los cupcakes.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Como es algo tan fluff lo iba a subir en San Valentín, pero ya sabemos que no soy muy buena cumpliendo fechas.

Bueno, gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
